Cheerleaders Just Want To Have Fun
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Bella and her friends Pepper and Sophie are having a two day girls night thats full of gossip and girls being girls. That is just day one. What will the next day bring? Only one way to find out.


This story is rated M and it contains underage sex. I don't own, work for, know anyone who dose own, works for Nick and Nick's Bella and the Bulldogs in anyway. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction to the best to my knowledge. If any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

Bella, Sophie, and Pepper had just left the locker room after their cheerleading practice/ football practice. They were glad to spend the night at Bella's for two days. Sophie was happier about it as she is the only sibling that's a girl.

As they were talking they ran into Newt.

"Hello Sophie how are you."

The other girls just smile knowing that Sophie is not into Newt at all.

"I'm fine Newt."

"And how about you pepper?"

"I'm fine. See you Monday Newt."

The girls had just entered a empty house and went upstairs to Bella's room.

"Newt is really crushing on you." Bella said.

"I know right. At least he held back some." Sophie sad.

"Well he is kinda cute. Not as cute as sawyer though." Pepper said.

"Oooo someone likes Sawyer." Bella and Sophie said.

"So what do you guys think about Tory or should I say The Tory?" Bella asked.

"He's way too much into himself." They all said in unison.

They start to laugh and the topic soon got more edgeie.

"So who you think has the biggest dick out of the three of them?" Bella asked.

"Aren't you a naughty girl." Sophie said. "Well we can all agree it can't be Newt after all he is the smallest on the team."

"Isn't he the same height as your brother Luis?" Pepper asked.

"Well maybe but we can all agree that Newt is on the bench more than my brother is. So Pepper who do you think has the biggest dick?"

"Well Sawyer because he's tall duh."

"True but Tory is black. You know what they say black boys? They have the biggest dicks. I even seen a porn with one black guy and one white guy fucking a girl. They were the same height and the black guy had the bigger dick." Bella said.

"You watch porn? Man you are getting more naughtier as soon as you became the QB." Pepper said.

"I heard a rumor about the boys and it's that before every game all them suck Tory." Sophie said.

"Well there is only one way to find out and that's go into the locker room and you know that's never going to happen. I'm tired of going all the way to the girls locker room to change when the boys are closer to the field."

"True but don't forget what tomorrow is." Sophie said.

"Most defiantly." Pepper and Bella said in unison.

"Ok girls let's pop in a movie. What should we watch?" Bella asked.

"Oh I know Jurassic World." Sophie said.

The two just looked at her.

"Hello remember I have only brothers and besides Chris Pratt is in it and even that Nick Robinson and Ty Simpkins."

"True Chris Pratt is hot." Bella said.

"Yah and the other two are cute. But not cuter then Sawyer." Pepper said.

After the movie, doing each other's hair and makeup and eating the girls went to sleep. The next day came and the girls where back at school for a game. As Bella was on her way to the girls locker room with her friends Newt stopped her.

"Bella we have something for you."

"I'll be there in a few."

Sophie and Pepper walked away and head towards their locker room.

"So what is it Newt?"

"It's in our locker room."

"If it's Tory dancing I already seen it."

"Of course not, but he is a bad dancer."

Once in the boys locker room she seen she had her own space that can be blocked off by a curtains. Her eyes went big and start to smile.

Bella then entered her little aria for the first time in the locker room. She was amazed how great it looked. She soon hugged every guy even coach.

The players only had a few minutes to get ready for tonight's game. Bella made it back inside in her little space and looked around before closing the curtains. Once the curtains where closed she quickly changed into her uniform to see if the rumors are true. Her eyes widen on what she saw. She felt like one of those explores on those shows that studies the animals from a distance. After the game the girls was back at Bella's in her room.

"So spill." Sophie said.

"Yah spill."

"Well the rammer was half right."

"Really?" Sophie and Pepper said.

"Yah they were sucking a dick alright but it was not Tory's. He had one of the smaller dicks. They were sucking on the biggest dick I had ever seen."

"I told you it was Sawyer." Pepper said.

"No it was Newt." Bella said.

"What no way." Sophie and Pepper said."

"Yah he even sucked himself that's how big it was. I was getting wet just by watching the action.

"Ok enough talk let's get ready. Tonight as you know is lingerie and stockings." Pepper said.

The girls smile and took them out. They slowly start to undress and the girls could not help but to look at one another. Pepper had slightly the smaller breasts then Bella's but Sophie had the bigger ones out of the three. They all seen they were growing hair down by their pussies and knew it was time to shave once again.

"Next time it will be shaving night." Bella said.

The girls where soon in their lingerie and stockings. Their breasts even looked bigger in their lingerie bra. Something in them started to cause the girls to get wet. They see each other naked and in bra and panties plenty of times but something about the lingerie and stockings made them get wet.

"You do know if the boys could mess around with each other. Why can't we do the same thing?" Bella said.

"Yah I always wanted to know what it feels like to be eaten out and eat out a girl." Sophie said.

"Well why not find out what it is like to be with a girl?" Pepper said.

"Yah we all are friends." Bella said.

"So what are we going to do first?" Pepper asked.

Without answering the girls start to fondle each other. The girls start to enjoy the feeling of another person touching them. The three of them soon made it to Bella's bed where Bella and was on her back. Pepper rubbed Bella's breasts and undid the bra. While Pepper was playing with Bella's breasts, Sophie was rubbing her fingers onto Bella's pussy and could feel that Bella was getting wet. She soon pulled down the lingerie panties and went after Bella's pussy. Bella just moaned as one friend is eating her out while the other is sucking her tits. Bella just moaned and soon end up squirting onto Sophie's face. Bella quickly went off the bed and pulled out a box and it reveled all different sized dildos, handcuffs and some black and red scarfs. Sophie soon ended up handcuffed to the bed post with a scarf being a blindfold. Pepper and Sophie made out as Bella shoved her dildos onto her friends' pussies and even asses. The girls moaned at the amazing feeling they were having. It did not take long for Sophie and Pepper to squirt onto each other. It soon became Bella's turn where Sophie and Pepper took out the dildos and shoved them up into Bella's pussy. Bella just moaned at the amazing feeling having four dildos in her pussy. As the dildos where doing there magic, Sophie and Peeper each sucked on one of Bella's tits. Soon it became to much as Bella squirted. After a long day of eating each other out and squirting on one another the girls passed out. As Bella slept she thought about Newts huge dick and wondered what it would be like to have that inside her.

End

 **Hope you enjoyed the story Please let me know by a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member it's free to be one. Also feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
